Recently, there is a spreading use of a system that identifies a target corresponding to an image captured by a mobile information terminal having the capturing function and the positioning function and provides information about the target. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-169164 discusses the background technology of this technical field. The method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-169164 calculates the position of an object based on a camera position resulting from the positioning, a distance between the camera and the object, and the orientation. The method searches for a database using the calculated object position as a key, retrieves a name corresponding to a zoom ratio, and superimposes the retrieved name on an image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-244660 discloses the system and the method calculates position information on a captured target based on position information, distance information, and orientation information, analyzes an image, and provides related information.